


Little White Toad

by MythologyGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fem!Kakashi, Fem!Sakumo, Genderbending, Jiraiya is a father!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi wasn't sure how she felt when she found out the Toad Sage, one of the legendary Sannin and self-proclaimed super pervert, was her father via suicide note, but she knew one thing was for sure, her life would never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Congratulations, It's a Girl!

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Nyodrite for listening to all my ramblings and for writing her amazing stories, especially To Be a Father and Beyond the Rainbow, that inspired me to write not only this piece, but also inspired many other story ideas that will hopefully be posted in the near future.

Kakashi didn't know who her father was, she never asked, yet here she was, standing in the Hokage's office with the Sandaime in front of her and her teacher behind, with a hand on her shoulder like a supportive statue (which was really only made her feel more uneasy because really, that man made her skin tingle pleasantly when he just stood near her for some odd reason), about to find out the answer to that very question. The young ninja had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer.

Kakashi knew her mother had a drunken one-night stand during a post-successful mission with some off her comrades roughly seven years ago which resulted in the silver-haired girl's conception. Or the "garden being fertilized" as her mother had put it. Sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if her mother even truly remembered the man, a thought that she always quickly shook off when she saw the far off look in her mother's dark eyes when the women recalled that night. A look of a love that would haunt her for the rest of her life never to be put to rest.

"'Kashi-chan?"

The sound of her name, which seemed to echo around the room, made her facial muscles twitch a bit in surprise. As she glanced up at the man beside her, one of her pigtails swayed slightly, briefly blocking her sight. (Her mother had always loved to see to see her daughters hair in pigtails, she said they looked like long silver, floppy dog ears. That Kakashi would always be her favorite puppy as she pet her daughter's head. The young girl felt her stomach twist.) The hand on her shoulder gave a light squeeze.

"Kashi-chan, are you okay?"

"Don't call me that." She mumbled sullenly, neither confirming or denying if she was, in fact, okay. In truth, Kakashi wanted nothing more than to sob that it wasn't fair, that she want's her mother back, that she is sorry her mother brought shame to the village and she will do her best to restore the honor of the Hatake name in the White Fang's place. She wanted to screech that she certainly doesn't want to know who her father is. But that would be childish and Kakashi did not have time to be childish - she was a ninja.

Before anyone could say anything more the door bust open with a loud bang akin to that of an exploding tag. In came Kushina smugly dragging a vaguely familiar, white-haired man by the ear behind her. Normally, Kakashi would have scoffed at such a scene. The man looked ridiculous bent over nearly double and whining like a disciplined toddler, but she was too busy trying to keep the nervous apprehension from visibly showing.

"I found him, dattebane!" The fiery woman exclaimed, twisting the ear in her grasp and giving one more harsh tug before releasing him, allowing him to stand upright.

"Ouch," the man groused, rubbing his abused, and startlingly bright red ear, his back making a load crack as he straightened from his bent position. He was enormously tall, easily dwarfing everyone in the room and probably nearly all the citizens of Konoha too, outside of the Akimichi clan. "For somebody as beautiful and delicate looking as you, you're almost as violent as Tsunade."

Kushina punched him in the gut. "I can't believe you'd say that in front of Kashi-chan, 'ttebane!"

"Kashi-chan?" The sound of the girl's horrid, in her opinion, nickname was wheezed out as the long, spiky-haired ninja gripped his stomach. Once he deemed that none of his internal organs had, in fact, been raptured, his dark eyes looked down at the little child standing next to his prized student. His gazed narrowed, zeroing in on her masked face like he was trying to recall exactly where he had seen her before. Kakashi wondered briefly if his head would combust from thinking to hard.

After several long seconds he finally spoke again, "Sakumo's brat?"

Kakashi flinched a little in shock. She had been told that she looked a lot like the White Fang, but she had expected him to recognize her as Minato-sensei's student, not her mother's child. She didn't remember seeing this man around either, yet something still itched at the back of her mind when she looked at him. It gave her a similar feeling to that of a mosquito crawling around on her skin, annoying and irritating in it's persistence.

Minato sounded just as surprised as Kakashi felt. "You recognize her Jiraiya-sensei?"

Kakashi blinked when she heard the man's name and the title of sensei leave her own sensei's lips. This man was one of the three legendary sannin? Her father - for why else would he be called here? - was the Toad Sage himself. Konoha's very own notorious, self-proclaimed super pervert was her father! Her mind felt like it was trying to navigate through a foggy swamp, so it took her a couple of seconds to realize Minato-sensei was still talking.

"I mean, I know I have talked to you about my student, but I didn't think you were still close enough to Hatake-sama to be able to identify her daughter. You haven't even really been back to the village much since Kashi-chan was born."

Jiraiya looked at the blonde as if he were questioning his status as a prodigy. "The girl looks near identical to her mother and who could forget a face that hot." He turned to Kakashi, "you're going to be quite the beau-"

Kushina punched him in the gut again.

The Hokage, who had been eerily silent until this point, content to just watch the scene unfolding before him, coughed quietly to get everyone's attention. They all turned to face their village leader, ready to hear the news he was about to drop upon his student, well, except said student who was still trying desperately to get some air to return to his lungs. "You were all summoned here today in regard's to Sakumo's suicide."

He was trying to be as gentle as he could about the topic, but Kakashi still felt a pang in her heart. She slammed it down.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Jiraiya said, finally getting enough oxygen back to speak. "It's been a month since then, did something happen? Did Sakumo-chan not really commit seppuku?"

He sounded hopeful to that idea, that his friend had not really taken her own life. That she had not given up. That hope was to soon be crushed.

"No, a note was found in Sakumo's office recently," the Hokage stated, picking the piece of paper up from his desk and handing out to Jiraiya whom reached out to take it. "This note contained some rather surprising, and perhaps sensitive, information about young Kakashi-chan here and yourself. If you would please read it aloud."

The Toad Sage glanced quickly to Kakashi before he gave his old sensei a strange look. The oldest man in the room just nodded, prompting the other to begin reading. The white-haired man did so.

"Jiraya," the young girl tightened her hand into fist, her body going rigid as the man's rumbly voice filled the room, reading the the last words her mother had left behind. Words she knew would alter both their lives. She wasn't ready for this, but the white-haired man continued despite her unease. "You are probably going to hate me for keeping this from you, at times I hate myself for not telling you all those years ago, but this is something I thought you should know in light of what I am about to do. I can only pray that you consider the result of this secret as precious and irreplaceable as I have. Jiraiya you're a…" The man's voice grew softer before trailing off in shock. He continued to gaze at the letter trying to take everything in with as much scrutiny as he would his favorite porn magazine.

"Congratulations Jiraya, you're a father." The Sandaime said staring at his frozen pupil over steepled fingers.

The room was left in a heavy silence. Kakashi thought she literally feel it pushing down on her, squashing her. That is until Kushina decided to pierce through it with the bluntness she was famous for.

"Aaaaawkward."


	2. Sudden Fatherhood: How Not to be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya and Kakashi are sent off to get to know one another better… It doesn't go well.

Jiraiya felt like he was in a dream. He had a child he didn't know about for the past 6 years. A child who just lost her mother (driven to suicide by what seemed to be an overwhelming sense of failure), who at one time had been his best friend. He still didn't know if he would ever be able to wrap his head around it. It was all just so sudden.

 

It had been about a half hour since they were both shooed out of his old sensei's office in order to get to know each other in private. Or as private as a village full of shinobi looking for the next ninja drama and the more formidable gossiping civilians could be. They had been wondering aimlessly around the streets in silence since. The awkwardness between them could be felt within a 5 mile radius, if the way the villagers tried to subtly shift away from them was anything to go by. That or they were so in awe of they of the Toad Sage they were too nervous to be in his presence. Jiraiya didn't blame them for feeling that way, he was devilishly handsome and quite the powerful figure to behold. Then he noticed the looks. The eyes filled with loathing and suspicion directed at the little girl next to him as she attempted to appear nonchalant about how she had to keep speeding up and slowing down to match his pace.

His daughter.

"It is because of Okaasama."

Jiraiya's gazed shifted down to look at the overly serious child. "Because of your Okaasan?"

"The reason they all stare," she clarified. Her pigtails swayed in an indiscernible pattern as she valiantly tried to keep up with his longer strides. "It's due to Okaasama's failure."

"Do you think that too?" The white-haired man's steps slowed until he was stopped in the middle of the street. He watched as the young, silver-haired girl bypassed him, and for a brief moment he thought he was staring at his best friend's, also apparently the mother of his only kid, the White Fang's back. An image he thought he would never see again.

"Yes."

The sudden father was shocked that his sudden daughter so quickly and callously answered in a positive manner. Had the girls trust and faith already been ruined to the point rebuilding would be impossible? Jiraiya couldn't say he really condemned her for it, the village hadn't been kind to her as of late and the fact that the majority of this treatment stemmed from, in his opinion, her mother's heroic actions was not helping.

Jiraiya placed a hand on his daughter's head when he reached the spot she stopped at in three long strides. He felt his chest constrict a little when Kakashi stiffened and ducked away from the touch.

The girl continued to walk as if nothing happened; avoiding the inquisitive eyes and stage whispers of the people that surrounded them.

Jiraiya followed.

 

* * *

 

 It didn't take them long to arrive in front of the lone building still standing in the Hatake District. The house loomed into view like an ominous cloud; once beautifully painted walls, chipped away. Dandelions and other weeds overflowed the once lavish flowerbed. A proud place now decrepit, neglect finally wearing it down. The sanin noticed slanders such as 'traitor,' 'scum,' 'bastard child,' and 'freak' were graffitied all across the once pristine gates as they walked towards his towards home. No, not her home; her prison.

He felt his blood start to boil to a near impossible degree. In some respect, he could understand why the bastards would target Sakumo, but to target Kakashi too? The Toad Sage was beginning to feel as if his friend committed seppuku not because she felt shame, though that was probably a small part of it, but because she was trying to protect her daughter in the only way she thought she could.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked the girl, gaze never leaving the viciously painted words.

Kakashi gave the sage a quick glance before she pushed open the rusted iron gates, which creaked loudly due to the strain, "awhile."

"Awhile? How long is awhile exactly?"

Kakashi continued moving forward, her newfound father trailing a little ways behind, until she reached the front door. The paint was peeling off and starting to look discolored, the knob scratched up, gold plating chipped. She unlocked the door swiftly allowing the older ninja in before entering herself, re-locking it once she was inside. She started taking off her sandals gesturing for the Toad Sage to do them same, but just as Jiraiya thought the girl was going to ignore his question entirely she whispered out a resigned, "does it really matter?"

"I think it does."

The silver-haired girl said nothing as the moved further into the house, untying her pigtails from their dog ear-like ties, as they walked. As the duo entered into the living room, which attached to a small kitchen, Jiraiya noticed the absolute blandness which was now the inside of the Hatake home. He could still remember the last time he was here, the day of Kakashi's birth, it had been vibrant and homey. Now, the place felt washed-out and confined even though the walls were still the same sky blue. It was if the happiness,  _the life_ , had been sucked right out of it.

"You can sit if you would like, Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi said gesturing to the sole, worn couch in the room. It was an ugly brown that made him think of dying trees. Sakumo used to laugh saying it made her think of his eyes. Jiraiya hated this couch. He hated the fact that his daughter felt the need to be so formal with him even more.

"You can call me Jiraiya," he told her rubbing the back of his head. He averted his eyes before adding awkwardly, "or Otosan if you'd like."

He could feel her gaze examining him.

"I'll go make some tea," she said in a near whisper as he heard her soft footsteps head towards the kitchen. "Would you like some, Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya repressed a twitch at the continued use of honorific knowing he had failed whatever test his daughter had been giving him. "Tea would be nice," he replied stiffly as he sat down on the couch.

The noise of running water could be heard from the kitchen has Kakashi filled up a teapot. Soon after the click of the stoves burner could be heard, before she reemerged from the kitchen. "It should only take a few minutes for the water to boil," she told Jiraiya as she walked towards him. She hesitated for a second by the open space on the couch before walking around the small table in front of it and sitting on the floor across from her father. "Is there something you needed Jiraiya-sama?"

"Well, Sensei did order us to get to know one another," Jiraiya said, glancing away from her briefly to stare at the water stained ceiling. "So, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"I do not need a father."

Her harsh reply had the Toad Sage glancing back at her. The young girl's face was set in determination, her eyes hard. Jiraiya almost flinched back at the intensity of her expression. "...What?"

"I don't need a father," Kakashi repeated clearly.

Jiraiya couldn't explain the pain that shot through him at those words. He shoved the feeling down, after all he hardly knew this child, and narrowed his eyes. "And I did not need a daughter."

A rush of guilt flooded through him when his daughter recoiled at his cruel, uncaring words. He was beginning to understand why Tsunade was always telling him he needed to grow up and that he was too brash. Jiraiya fumbled, attempting to take it back, "Listen I..."

But it was too late; his daughter was already closed off to him. Her eyes more shrouded than the had been before, her posture more tense. "It is fine, Jiraiya-sama," she said politely, coldly. "Mother was right in not letting you know; you didn't have to worry about being burdened."

The Toad Sage flinched as if she had slapped him with hand reinforced by chakra. "That's not..."

He wasn't able to get out what he wanted to say, he wasn't even sure what he wanted to say  _was_ , as the tea kettle started to whistle. Kakashi instantly got up, back straight, as she trotted proudly off to retrieve it (Jiraiya barely noticed the slight wobble of her chin as she passed him, making him feel more like a jerk). It didn't take long for the young girl to return with two steaming cups of fresh tea. She gave one of the cups to the white-haired man and kept the other for herself before taking up her previous spot in front of him again. An awkward silence fell over them making the atmosphere thick and hard to relax in. When 20 minutes went by, their tea cold, Jiraiya stood up, placing his cup on the coffee table, and stretching a little as he announced he would be taking his leave.

"I'll show you to the door," the long, silver-haired child said lowly, putting her own cup down on the table as she too got to her feet.

Jiraiya merely nodded in assent as he followed behind her back to the front door. It didn't take long before he was gazing at his daughter from the other side of the frame, the girl appearing petite and fragile, as he tried valiantly to find something to say. "So, I guess I will be seeing you?"

"Affirmative," Kakashi replied (the tall man couldn't help but think it was more for his benefit than an actual promise to see each other).

Jiraiya felt his heart breaking a little more when the door closed and he was left standing outside alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and support the first chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well, though I find it to be a bit on the awkward side.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, there are probably a ton of flaws with this and for that I apologize, but I still hope you were all able to enjoy this mesh of words. Some of, if not most of, the dialogue was definitely stilted, still I really had fun writing this story and I hope to improve in the future. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
